The Art Of Seduction
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: See what happens when Abbey and Matsumoto get Momo to seduce Toushirou!It involves Victoria Secret, a special class, and a bend and snap! HitsuHina - Hitsugaya x Hinamori - OC - Slight KiraxOC - Rated M for last chapter.
1. Where It All Starts

Hey everybody!Here's a new story I came up with! Some news for you all:

-There WILL be a sequel to The Fantabolous Plan. Sorry I'm taking so long. I kind of forgot about it because I'm such a baka!

-I am working on the epilogue and an extra little suprise for Delusional Drunken Moments!It will be up soon!:)

Enjoy everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach!

* * *

"Thanks for letting me hang here Abbey-chan," Matsumoto sigh while pouring herself a drink. "Taichou would KILL me if he finds out I didn't finish the paperwork!" 

"It's no problem Ran-chan!" Abbey replied with a grin. "Besides, Momo-chan and Hitsu need a little alone time," She winked.

"Ugh, I wish they would stop flirting and get together already!" Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we can help with that," A devilish grin crept across Abbey's pretty face.

"Oh know you don't!" Matsumoto stopped her. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Ya, they shared a hot kiss!" Abbey proudly exclaimed.

"Not really. Your plan didn't work out so you shoved Momo-chan onto taichou and their lips accidentally touched! I got DOUBLE the paperwork for that little stunt you pulled!" Matsumoto loudly complained. Abbey laughed quite hard at her. "It's not funny!" Matsumoto cried. "Taichou used some special kido so I was literally stuck in the chair all day!" That comment only made Abbey laugh harder. Gaining control from her fit of laughter, Abbey said,

"Well you're the only one who will help me! Plus, if your taichou is getting some, he'll be happier which means lass paperwork!" Abbey persuaded her.

"Fine," Matsumoto finally gave in. "But you're buying me some drinks at the bar!"

"Yeah yeah," Abbey waved her hand, ignoring Matsumoto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once at a table far in the corner in a cozy little café, Abbey and Matsumoto began to work out the details. "I think we should go with the classy art of seduction," Abbey calmly explained while sipping her café latte.

"Fine with me," Matsumoto agreed. "I'd love to see how well our innocent Momo-chan can seduce taichou before he snaps!"

"Ok, what are the main components of this plan?" Abbey asked.

"Let's get her a sexy outfit," Matsumoto suggested. "I'm sure that will drive taichou crazy!"

"I'm sure it will," Abbey smiled. "But we have to pick out the outfit!"

"That's a must!" Matsumoto nodded. "I heard Victoria Secret is having a sale!"

"That's a super sexy store!" Abbey smirked. "We should totally teach her the bend and snap too!"

"Well it's about time she learned it," Matsumoto leaned back.

"This is going to be so fun!" Abbey exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, hello Abbey-chan and Rangiku-chan!" Momo smiled as her friends walked into the office. Both girls looked at each other with big grins.

"Oh Momo-chan," They both started. "We have a little fun planned for all of us!" Abbey finished.

"More for you but-"Matsumoto was stopped as Abbey elbowed her in the side really hard.

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"Oh nothing big," Abbey innocently said. "Just a little shopping and a surprise!"

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Momo asked as Abbey and Matsumoto approached her.

* * *

Well, done with that chapter!Promise next chapter will be longer!I didn't want to leave you with the biggest cliff hanger ever! 

Lol, I was watching Legally Blonde with my friend so that's where I got bend and snap from!:D

Victoria Secret is the like the awesomest store ever!:3

**Review please!** 3

Thanks alot and love you lots,

-AbbeyxIzuru


	2. CONFESS!

It's chapter 2 everyone! Hope you all enjoy!:D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

Abbey and Matsumoto took Momo to her favorite grassy spot by the river to talk. Once there, they all sat down and Abbey began talking.

"Momo-chan, we all know you love Hitsu-"

"Abbey-chan!" Momo gasped. Turning red, she started to stuttered, "T-Toushirou i-is j-just a f-friend a-and-'

"Well he sure has the hots for you!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Once he fell asleep at his desk and he sleep talks! He was like moaning your name!" Matsumoto stated. "O-oh, M-Momo," Matsumoto impersonated her taichou. Abbey giggled at her dead on impression. "Damn, I wish I would've had a camera," Matsumoto sighed.

"B-but guys," Momo whined.

"CONFESS!" Abbey and Matsumoto yelled, ganging up on Momo.

"OK! I ADMIT IT! I LOVE HIM!" Momo cried really loud.

"Now don't you feel better, Momo-chan?" Abbey smiled putting her hand on Momo's shoulder.

"Not really," Momo wiped her eyes.

"Ok, so Abbey and I have come up with an excellent plan to get you and taichou together!" Matsumoto beamed.

"Over the next three days, we will give you a perfect course on how to seduce him!" Abbey explained. Momo blushed at what Abbey said.

"Tomorrow we will start! First is shopping!" Matsumoto said.

"Let's meet at the 13th division tomorrow!" Abbey announced. They said their goodbyes and went home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Momo-chan!" Abbey greeted Momo as she walked through the 13th division door.

"Wake up Ran-chan!" Abbey yelled, whacking an asleep Matsumoto on the arm.

"I'm awake!" Matsumoto yelled jumping up, only to fall onto the floor. Abbey just shook her head and let out a disappointed sigh. Matsumoto stumbled to her feet, rubbing her head. After Matsumoto gained balance, they all headed out to do some shopping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh look Ran-chan!" Abbey exclaimed.

"I see it!" Matsumoto replied excitedly.

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"It's a spa!" Abbey cried in joy. "Let's go!" Abbey and Matsumoto took off running.

Once in the spa, Abbey and Matsumoto talked to the receptionist for a while Momo sat in a near by chair.

"Momo-chan!" Abbey called waving her hand. Momo got up and walked over to Abbey.

"Momo-chan you need to follow this nice lady!" Matsumoto grinned, putting her hands on Momo's shoulders and giving her a small push.

"Yeah! You're gonna get a facial, manicure, pedicure, and everything in between!" Abbey said.

"You need to look as hot as possible if you're going to seduce someone as dense as my taichou! So we are going to get you used to the process while me and Be-chan here go shopping!" Matsumoto explained before taking off with Abbey right behind her. Momo let out a sigh. This was going to be a lot of work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh I like this one!"

"No Abbey-chan! This one would look better!"

"But it's such an ugly color Ran-chan!"

"Lace!"

"See-through!" The two girls argued for a while on what lingerie to get Momo. After about 45 minutes of fighting they decided on a black lace thong and matching push up bra. Their next stop was a store that only sold skimpy clothes. Some called it the stripper store for the, or lack of, clothing they sold. Abbey and Matsumoto walked in and immediately knew what would look perfect on Momo. Once the girls made their purchase, they went back to the Sunset Spa to retrieve Momo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh you look so nice Momo-chan!" Both girls chirped. Momo gave them a weak smile.

"What's in the bag?" Momo asked anxiously.

"Why some clothes for you of course!" Abbey grinned.

"Can I see them?"

"Oh no way Momo-chan!" Matsumoto taunted. "You're not allowed to see them until Saturday night when you seduce taichou!" Momo had a bad feeling about what was in that bag.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be better, promise!This might be the one story I actually update almost daily!XD

**Next chapter: Scandolous, mad skills, special classes, and Momo's suprising talent!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **The more reviews I get the quicker things will be updated!!

Love you lots,

-AbbeyxIzuru

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Special Classes and Bend & Snap!

Well, here's chapter 3! I had total writer's block on this, so sorry if it sucks alot! .

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

Notes: The rating MIGHT go up. I might add a small lemon. if not, then it will be behind the scenes lemon. idk, what do you guys think?

* * *

"Good morning Abbey-chan," Momo yawned, walking into the 13th division. "What do you and Rangiku-chan have planned for today?"

"Actually Momo-chan, Ran-chan can't help today! Hitsu-kun wouldn't let her have the day off! So sad," Abbey explained. "So it's just me and you!" she grinned.

"Oh, ok!" Momo smiled. Abbey then took out a black duffel bag. "What's in there Abbey-chan?"

"Oh, just supplies,"

"What kind of supplies?" Momo curiously asked.

"Supplies we need for today's lesson of course! Follow me Momo-chan!" Abbey said walking out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Momo and Abbey arrived to a tall building. Abbey pushed open the big glass front door and walked over to the stairway as if she knew this place like the back of her hand. Momo followed her all the way until they reached a big wooden door.

"A-Abbey-chan, why does that sign say 'Stripper 101' on it?" Momo frightfully asked.

"Oh you'll see!" Abbey devilishly grinned, pulling Momo through the door. "Karin-chan!" Abbey exclaimed, running over hugging the only girl that was standing in the room besides herself and Momo. The girl, who Abbey called Karin, had honey blonde hair that she wore in a high ponytail, a black tank top that read "Stripper" in big red letters, black shorts that barely covered her butt, and black stilettos.

"Come on Momo-chan we have to change!" Abbey grabbed Momo and dragged her into a curtained room. Abbey zipped open the bag and threw a ball of clothes at Momo.

"What are we doing Abbey-chan?" Momo asked, wanting an answer.

"We're taking a strip tease class Momo-chan!" Abbey smiled, like it was nothing at all.

"WHAT!? Why?" She asked.

"Because it boosts your confidence, you could learn to give Hitsu-kun a lap dance, and it'll make you even sexier overall!" Abbey explained.

"B-but Abbey-chan," Momo whined.

"Don't worry Momo-chan! It's a lot of fun and no one will know but me, you, and Karin-chan!" Abbey reassuringly smiled.

"Ok Abbey-chan," Momo sighed, trusting her best friend. Momo put on the red tank top that stopped above her navel and black shorts that were exactly like Karin's. Abbey also gave Momo and pair of red stilettos. Abbey didn't need to change, since she was there for support. Once she was changed, Karin taught Momo everything she needed to know.

Karin first started by turning on a song with a strong techno beat. She decided to start with the stripper walk. It was quite easy. Momo put her hands on her hips and swayed them as she started to walk.

"You're an expert at this Momo-chan!" Karin praised her. Next she taught her how to give a lap dance. One again, Momo excelled at that too. "Damn girl, are you sure you're not a stripper already?" Karin laughed. Momo blushed at her comment. Last but not least, was pole dancing. Karin told Momo she wanted to see what she was capable of before teaching her anything, so she told her to go for it. Momo jumped up on the pole, legs wrapped around the cold metal pole. She twisted her body and swung around the pole.

"Well, I see you got the spinning part down," Karin smiled. "I guess I just need to teach you some little fix-ins to make it go even smoother!" Karin taught Momo how to bend down and swing her hips among other things.

"Damn Momo-chan, you got some mad stripper skills!" Abbey laughed. Momo just brushed off her comment and gathered her things. After they left, Abbey kept talking about how if the Shinigami thing didn't work out she could be a famous stripper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they were back at the 13th division office, Matsumoto was there waiting for them.

"How'd everything go?" She asked them, putting down her magazine.

"Everything went awesome Ran-chan!" Abbey smiled.

"That's great! Now it's time for the final lesson!" Matsumoto grinned.

"But I thought it was a three day thing?" Momo curiously asked.

"It was, the 3rd day, which it tomorrow, you will put your knowledge to the test!" Abbey explained. Momo just sighed. This was all really hard to keep track of.

"The last thing is a little trick called the bend and snap. It is quite successful if done right!" Matsumoto started.

"It's true. How do ya think I got a date with that hottie fuku-taichou from the 3rd division?" Abbey winked.

"Ok, enough chit chat, let's get to work!" Matsumoto ordered. "I'll start,"

"And I'll explain!" Abbey started. "You see Momo-chan, first you have to drop something, like this pen for example!" Abbey grabbed a pen off Ukitake's desk. "Oh no, I dropped something!" She gasped. "Then you slide your leg out a bit and bend over. But your hand has to slide down your leg, and then you snap up!" Matsumoto demonstrated, doing exactly what Abbey said. "Oh yeah, when you snap up, you have to hold your boobs up without making it to noticeable," Abbey added. After a few tries, Momo had it perfected.

Abbey and Matsumoto sent Momo home to get some rest. She will need all the energy she can get for tomorrow!

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!:) 

Once again, writer's block. Gomen!

The more reviews I get, the quicker the I will update!!!

Next chapter is the last. Will be fluff and possible lemon.

Love you all lots,

-AbbeyxIzuru


	4. Put your knowledge to use!

What's up? Here's the fourth and final chapter. This is my first lemon, so I hope it doesnt suck TOO bad. Well, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

Momo woke up at 9:00 a.m. the next day. Today was the day. The day she was supposed to seduce Toushirou. Momo had a weird feeling in her stomach. Maybe it was nerves. Maybe it was something else. She didn't know. Momo then took a shower and got dressed. After she was finished getting ready, Momo went to the 13th division, where Abbey and Matsumoto were waiting for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning Momo-chan!" Both girls chirped.

"Aren't you so excited?" Abbey exclaimed.

"We are!" Matsumoto added.

"Well, come on!" Abbey said, grabbing Momo's arm and pulling her towards the bathroom.

"Put on everything in this bag!" Matsumoto shoved a medium sized pink bag into Momo's hands. Abbey shoved Momo into the bathroom and shut the door. Ten minutes later, Momo came out.

"Ugh, guys, I don't know about this," Momo uneasily said.

"But you look totally sexy Momo-chan!" Abbey smiled.

"And taichou will love it!" Matsumoto added. Momo was unsure about all of this, but totally trusted her best friends. Momo sat down in a chair while Abbey and Matsumoto began to work on her hair and make up. Abbey put a small amount of a smoky colored eye shadow on her eyes.

"Smoky eyes are totally in this season," Abbey stated not breaking her concentration.

"Mhm," Matsumoto nodded. Abbey applied a small amount of light reddish colored lip gloss to Momo's lips.

"Perfect," Abbey grinned, happy with the job she did. The girls then set Momo off to the 10th division, wishing her luck, knowing she wouldn't need it.

All the way to the 10th division, guys hollered and whistled at Momo. She ignored them, having her eyes set on one man and one man only.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was lunchtime and once again Toushirou was stuck doing Matsumoto's paperwork. He cursed under his breath. He actually hated paperwork. After he finished another whole stack, he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he called. He heard the door slide open slowly.

"Hello Toushirou-kun," a familiar voice seductively said. Toushirou looked up and he dropped his pen along with his jaw.

"M-Momo?" Toushirou stuttered, turning more tomato red by the second.

"Yep, it's me," She seductively smiled. Momo looked smoking hot. She was wearing a tight, low-cut, white tank top that stopped above her navel. Toushirou could see all of her black lacy bra and a lot of cleavage. She also wore a blue denim skirt that barely covered any of her legs. Black peep toe pumps with a stiletto heel graced her feet. She looked so sexy. "Looks like a lot of paperwork to do," she innocently frowned. Momo walked over to Toushirou.

"_Damn it! Where did she learn to walk like that?" _Toushirou thought to himself.

"_I hope I'm doing it right!" _Momo cried in her mind.

"Why don't I help you," she smiled, reaching for the pen on Matsumoto's desk. "Are you okay Toushirou-kun?" Momo innocently pouted.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," He stuttered, his mind on Momo's gorgeous self. _"Has she always had that body?" _He questioned starring at her nice sized breasts and perfectly slim stomach. Momo picked up the pen and 'accidentally' dropped it.

"Oops!" She gasped. "Don't worry Toushirou-kun, I'll get," she reassured him. Momo turned her back to Toushirou and started to sexily bend over. Toushirou stood up to get a better view. He could see Momo's hand travel down her hot smooth legs.

"_Holy shit!" _He cursed in his mind. When Momo bent over, her skirt was so short that he could see her black thong! Toushirou wanted to grab her hot ass. He was starting to drool. He couldn't take it anymore. When Momo came back up, she turned around to find her Toushirou-kun gone!

"Toushirou-kun? Where-"Momo was cut off when she felt someone spin her around and push her onto the desk. She fell back onto the desk and all the papers got messed up and most fell on the floor. Toushirou was on top of her and smashed his lips into hers. It took Momo a moment or two to let it all sink in. Once it finally hit her, she kissed him back. Both fought for dominance, but Toushirou decided he would be in control. He bit her bottom lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she yelped. Toushirou started to feel Momo up. Both were losing air so Toushirou moved his lips down to her neck. He sucked and nibbled every inch of her neck. Momo moaned, driving him even more crazy. Toushirou eventually kissed his way down to her collarbone. When he sucked a certain spot, she moaned the loudest. That was her tender spot. Momo opened his robes and began to feel his muscular chest. Toushirou kissed back up to her mouth. Once again, they shared a hot passionate kiss. His hands hand themselves at the hem of her tank top and he quickly slipped his hands under it. Momo groaned at the feel of his hands on her soft skin. Momo pushed him up and sat up herself. Her shirt was swiftly off as he pulled it over her head. Just as his hands went to her back to unhook her bra, she pulled away.

"N-not here Toushirou-kun," she whispered. "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?" he just smirked and picked her up. He then flash stepped to his place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they were in his room, Toushirou dropped Momo onto his bed. He was on top of her in no time. While they were making out, Momo pulled off her shoes and his shirt. Toushirou kissed all the way down from her lips to her stomach. He found his lips at the hem of her skirt, and quickly unbuttoned it and pulled it down her smooth legs. He then kissed his way back up as Momo pulled his pants off. Toushirou grabbed Momo's shoulders and pulled her up. He unhooked her bra then pulled it off her chest and threw it on the floor with everything else.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, looking up and down at his lover. He leaned in to another fiery kiss. Toushirou then took one of Momo's breasts in his mouth, sucking on it. He took the other one in his hand and started to massage it. He was rewarded with a pleasure filled moan. He made his way back up to her tired lips. His fingers played with the hem of her black thong. He planned to tease her like she teased him earlier. He slipped his fingers into her thong and started to massage her womanhood. He slipped one of his fingers in and began to thrust it in and out. Momo moaned his name, fueling his passion.

"T-Toushirou-kun," she moaned. "P-Please,"

"Anything for you my princess," he purred into her ear. He quickly slipped off her thong and his boxers. He positioned himself at her entrance as she hooked her legs around his waist. He went slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her. He kissed the the tears in her eyes way. Pain turned to pleasure as he went faster. he pulled out and laid next her.

"I love you Toushirou-kun,"

"I love you too,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Anybody here?" Jushiro Ukitake called walking into the 10th division with a small stack of paperwork in his hand. He gasped at the sight of papers on the floor and everywhere else. "This looks like my office!" He stated setting the stack on the messed up desk. "Why is there a shirt on the floor?" he questioned, picking a white tank top off the floor. "This looks like Abbeys. Am I in the right office?" Ukitake was going crazy. Or was he?

* * *

Gawd, my first lemon. It probably sucked, right? 

**Please review!:D**

Hope you all enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it!

♥Love you all lots♥

-AbbeyxIzuru, who's a first timer!XD


End file.
